permaculturefandomcom-20200213-history
Sustainability arts festival
Introduction The Sustainability Arts Festival features participatory theme camps, workshops and community events centered around themes of permaculture, community building, the arts, health, play and social justice. This is the first year we are gathering to build a community and annual gathering of like-minded people interested in these topics. Much of this grassroots event, including the goals and name of this event, are in development. You are invited to participate and help build this event! You can post ideas and comments on Talk:Sustainability arts festival page. Date, time and location *'Date:' Saturday August 11, 2007 at Magnuson Park. *'Time:' Roughly 10:30 am - evening, most activity probably from 10:30 am - 1:30 pm. Feel free to just hang out afterward. We could use help setting up around 10 am or so. The Hemp Ride/Cyclomundo camp will need the most help this year. *'Location:' North of the main Swimming Beach at Magnuson Park, south of the off-leash dog area, just off the Lake Shore Promenade. Please look for us along the shoreline just north of the main Swimming Beach. See a map of the park. *'What to bring:' Bring your own lunch and non-alchoholic drinks (preferably not in glass containers), towels, sunscreen, Frisbee, folding chair, sun umbrella/shade, inflatible float/lounge chair for the water, water sandals (the "beach" is made of small cobbles), a donation, a bag to pack/in out your recyclables and garbage. *'Musical guest:' Gandharva will be providing some solo Native American flute music. He has a very authentic collection of Native flutes, all made from natural reeds. Ganharva describes his planned music: ::"The music is improvised "on the spot" and embellished with percussive sounds made with various types of stones, shells, and pieces of wood. The flutes are rather subtle but they speak with a powerful timbre. Perhaps what would work best would be setting up in a special space and invite small groups of folks to gather to listen and participate by meditating, or "just being", allowing the music to speak to the heart. It's a powerful reminder that music in nature is all around us all the time. All you have to do is deeply listen." Goals Primary *Build community with groups working in sustainability. Find areas of overlapping interests, share resources. *Provide a collaborative community that can stage stand-alone events involving or relating to themes of sustainability. Take ideas developed for the festival and apply them in other outreach, advocacy, performance or art installations and/or vice versa. *Build interactive art installations and stage performances for the community and general public. *Give equal weight to idealistic lofty design and ideas along with those that are more practical and/or in development. Secondary *Build a free culture online resource compendium using collaborative software (such as Permawiki) for artists who would like to work with ecologically-responsible materials (Bamboo, hemp, jute, renewable energy sources, non-toxic dyes) *Provide information and resources for community and general public about staging artistic and informative installations. **An honest assessment of the problems various disciplines and organizations are encountering. Discussing ideas for solutions that are effective, efficient, low-cast and eco-friendly. **Projects in the area. How to get involved **Technology used **Organizations Camps These camps, events and workshops can be stand alone events or integrated with other groups: Most active camps *Hemp Ride (30% ready) *Cyclomundo? (Based off the WNBR Seattle camp) (40% ready) - with Flora Magica Aromatherapy **Bodypainting camp. Task: Eco-design, skin-friendly paints, naturally-based paint formulation. **Wildcrafting **Aromatherapy **The Unfashion Show - Sustainable clothes & design **Vegan camp **Raw Vegan/Living foods camp *Humanure Camp - Waste not! (10% ready) *Free Body Culture (FKK) Go au naturel! (30% ready) *Body works camp (10% ready) **massage **Yoga in the Park (not sure if this will happen) Camps to develop *Hemp camp - Promoting one nature's most useful, sustainable crops *Cycling and Carfree Camp *Fun Run - probably in evening *Juried photography show *Food prep classes *Park lights Areas of interest These are general areas of interest *Sustainability *Permaculture *Greywater and rainwater harvesting *Guerilla Gardening *Industrial hemp *Ecological economics *Social nudity *Renewable energy *Green building *Bamboo *Organic food *Natural health *Natural food *Veganism *Raw Veganism/Living foods camp *Animal rights *Humanure Participants The following groups will either having material on hand or will have representatives present: *Gandharva - Native American flute music *NARN Northwest Animal Rights Network **The Last White Elephant Compassion in Fashion. *Flora Magica Aromatherapy *Raw Vegan Source *The Organic Living Party/Work Less Party USA *Seattle Critical Mass *local/regional clothing-optional bike rides including: **World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR) ***WNBR Seattle **Hemp Ride **Body Pride Ride (BPR) **Seattle Critical Ass (Part of Seattle Critical Mass) *Magnuson Beach Bares *Friends of Disco Beach *Friends of Secret Beach *Fraternity Snoqualmie *The Body Freedom Collaborative (BFC) *Naked Pumpkin Run *World Naked Gardening Day (WNGD) *Nude Beaches YES! *Seattle Free Beach Campaign *Jaybird Run *Green Lake Park streakers Safety considerations Shoring debris Much of the shoreline is free of shoring debris, presumably dumped in long ago to help keep the shore from eroding. Unfortunately, the people who added the debris picked dangerous material sometimes. As the shoreline progresses north from the main Swim Beach, one is more likely to encounter abandoned dangerous metal/wires/concrete junk in the water. Swim at your own risk in these areas! Ideally these areas will be budgeted for clean up in the future. Broken glass Watch out also for occasional pockets of broken glass (another good reason to keep your glass containers off the beach). Bring your sandals! Dogs Fido and his friends are on the loose! Seemingly a quarter to a third of the dog owners here allow their dogs to wander around the beach, even off leash. Watch for an occasional pile of dog poop (the majority of dog owners clean up after themselves). Unfortunately, while some beach users are ok with dogs present, enough users have complained to coordinators of having their areas trampled, their food licked, their personal space and comfort zone disturbed that we will have to speak up about this in the future. *As a reminder, The City has signs posted in the park explaining that dogs are not allowed on Seattle beaches http://www.seattle.gov/parks/parkspaces/yodogs.htm. Unleashed dogs at the beach may thus draw the attention of authorities who might otherwise not feel the need to respond to reports of naked people swimming or sunbathing. Please leave your dogs home for beach events and in consideration of other shoreline users during other times. Fines for off-leash, license and scooping violations range from $50 to $150, and can be $500 at a beach. Ouch! Other local sustainability events Seattle *Sustainable Seattle Celebration Gala - May *Sustainable Solstice - A project of the Fremont Arts Council taking place near the Summer Solstice. *Sustainable Ballard Festival - October 1st Portland *Village Building Convergence stage by The City Repair Project May 18-27, 2007 - One of our top inspiring events by far! California *Harmony Festival Inspirational movies Weird/inspiring *Happy Birthday Governor Schwarzenegger! To celebrate Governor Schwarzenegger for all his efforts to increase the usage of solar powered technologies in the state of California, we reconnect with inventor Bob Schneeveis who has a birthday gift to share with the Governor. In this solar powered TV segment from the Hippy Gourmet television series, we revisit with Bob as he shows us his updated solar powered roller blading chariot! This version has Governor Schwarzenegger carrying a message of a better environment through solar power! Bob's also upgraded the chariot with a solar voltaic convertible top that's totally modular and helps charge the vehicle's batteries, proving that solar panels fit perfectly on top of vehicles. We're just so proud of Bob Schneeveis for all of his inventiveness and creativity, and also so pleased with Governor Schwarzenegger's commitment to solar power and a cleaner environment. Advocacy *Green Festival San Francisco http://www.hippygourmet.com In this segment from an upcoming Hippy Gourmet TV Show episode, we visit with Dr. Kevin Danaher, co-founder of Global Exchange, partners in producing the annual Green Festivals in San Francisco, Chicago and Washington, DC - with more to come around the country. The Green Festivals are a uniting point for people who share the same values in supporting sustainability. With great speakers, wonderful entertainment, the best organic restaurants and foods to sample, and hundreds of companies and products that are innovative and planet friendly. Coming next, a segment from the Green Festival featuring the Industrial Hemp Movement *Hippy Gourmet at 29th Annual Harmony Festival http://www.ThePeaceAlliance.org http://www.SolarOvens.org http://www.HarmonyFestival.com http://www.HippyGourmet.com In this segment from an upcoming episode of Hippy Gourmet TV, we land right at the center of one of the most perfect vibes on the planet! The Harmony Festival (held annually at the Sonoma County Fairground in Northern California) - is where you'll find us as we fire up the Solar Oven Society solar cookers and make Vegan Solar Cookies! Best of all we connect with the Honorable Congressman from (D) Ohio, Dennis Kucinich who later talks to us about the campaign to create the U.S. Department of Peace! ...and why he loves being a Vegan! Plus a beautiful speech by Arianna Huffington on Becoming Fearless! City Repair *bikeTV-City Repair Project (Portland, OR) From this short segment from an old bikeTV episode, Make Lakeman from City Repair Project in Portland, OR talks about how the City Repair came to be. *City Repair Project Meyer Memorial Trust made a small grant to City Repair's Village Building Convergence, which helped this community-building effort spread across Portland and the country. Ecovillage *Dancing Rabbit Ecovillage: an introduction Located in northeast Missouri, Dancing Rabbit Ecovillage is an intentional community devoted to ecological sustainability. This video describes how members strive to lead sustainable and more eco-conscious lives in this off-the-grid ecovillage community. http://drtv.dancingrabbit.org Natural building *Building of my adobe home @ Lynedoch EcoVillage A short video showing the building of my small cottage out of unfired clay brick at Lynedoch EcoVillage near Stellenbosch, South Africa *Green Pioneers http://ryanishungry.com interviews Wendy Tremayne and Mikey Sklar. The builders and owners of Green Acre (a environmentally friendly hotel) in Truth or Consequences, New Mexico. cob *Cob documentary teaser A long running project on Cob; it's history in the Uk and the work currently being done by people in the United States, British Columbia, and England. *Natural building Cob teaser Music by Michael Franti Making cob Music by Michael Franti @ http://www.spearheadvibrations.com *Cob creation This is a video created by a group of freshmen at Portland State University demonstrating the creation of cob and its use it constructing a greenhouse *Eco Building Examples of the beauty of cob buildings Permaculture *"The Permaculture Concept" - Part 1 Google Video here... http://video.google.com.au/videoplay?... Bill Mollison explains the history and make up of his way of living for the future; Permaculture. A must watch for all human beings. So simple, so easy to do. So satisfying. Also...go to http://www.permaculture.org.au/ Scroll down a little and on the right hand side of the screen you will see the title..."Greening The Desert". Watch as the saltiest and driest place in the world is transformed into a little green oasis by using basic Permaculture principals. Because it is easy and ANYONE can do it...we will not see the arrogant "Establishment" pushing it. If "they" cant control is and make a Trillion dollars off it they wont support it. The fact that Permaculture living makes you independent of the "System" makes the bureaucrat shiver. Raw Food camp links YouTube videos (These need to be moved to a separate raw foods page). http://raw.wikia.com/wiki/YouTube